Digimon: Next Generation
by Ice-Princess-Amber
Summary: Set in Season 2, who is the true enemy of the new digidestined, and can it be defeated?


1 Author's Notes: Season 2 story, so plz read and review. I'm slowly working on this one, and comments would help it get finished sooner.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon, but a company in Japan does, and so does Fox Kids. But I DO own Amber and all her digi-volutions. Possibly her concept too, but I'm not sure on that one.  
  
2  
  
3  
  
4 Digimon: Next Generation  
  
It's been four years since the Digi-destined defeated the Dark Masters and left the Digital World. For a while, all was quiet, but the threat of evil rose up once again in the Digital World. Now there is a new team of Digi- destined children. Together, this new team was able to defeat the evil Digimon Emperor, and change him back to his true self. Now they all fight against Arrukennimon and Mummymon, who use the control spires created by the Emperor to create new, evil digimon. But is the combination of new and old Digi-destined enough to stop this new threat?  
  
* * *  
  
"TK, wait for me!" Kari called, running down the street after the blonde boy. He stopped and smiled as she came up to him, Gatomon in her arms. "Hiya," she greeted.  
  
"Hi Kari. What are you doing here?" he wanted to know, pushing up the brim of his white Gilligan-like hat. Patamon giggled in his arms. The orange digimon knew TK had a crush on Kari, but was too shy to tell her.  
  
"My brother is over at Matt's, and I was on my way to bring him his digivice. Meeko was playing with it, and Tai forgot it before he left."  
  
"Really? I was headed to Matt's for dinner. Maybe you can stay too."  
  
"With the way your brother cooks? No way," Gatomon answered. Everyone started laughing.  
  
"Matt's not cooking tonight. Amber is," TK told them.  
  
"Oh, then count me in too," Patamon stated.  
  
"That's so nice of her to volunteer," Kari praised.  
  
"I think she got tired of Matt and his dad cooking who-knows-what all the time," Gatomon insisted. She wasn't exactly picky about what she ate, but she still didn't like "mystery meat" with a layer of green fuzz on it for dinner. She was glad a woman was cooking at the Ishida household. The four of them arrived, and TK rang the bell. A moment later a young man answered it, combing his neck-length blonde hair back with his fingers. Dark-blue eyes that held a serious look lit up when he saw his guests.  
  
"Hey guys, come on in," Matt invited as they stepped in and removed their shoes. Gatomon and Patamon immediately went into the living room and flipped on the TV. Tai was sitting in a chair, reading a soccer magazine. His large mane of chocolate-brown hair was disheveled, but that wasn't anything new for the former leader of the Digi-destined.  
  
"Tai, Meeko found your digivice again, so I brought it over," Kari told her older brother as he looked up at her with dark-brown eyes.  
  
"Thanks Kari. What would I ever do without you?" he wondered.  
  
"Lose stuff?" Matt teased, poking his best friend. Kari giggled, and her dark-brown eyes lit up with a soft glow. She flipped light-brown, ear- length hair out of her face in a sort of self-conscious gesture. She was always doing that when TK was around. TK chuckled as well, and his sky-blue eyes drifted over to Kari's slender, giggling form.  
  
"You window-shopping, or looking to buy?" an alto voice whispered in his ear. Startled for a moment, TK turned around to find a pair of mud- brown eyes staring at him from a few inches away. The girl backed up and flipped her dark-brown hair over her shoulder, where it fell in small waves to the middle of her back. She was wearing her customary black jeans, T- shirt, and sneakers. "Sorry, didn't mean to startle you." Gatomon curled around her feet, and the girl smiled down at her. "Hey Gatomon, long time no see." The digimon smiled up at her.  
  
"Good to see you too, Amber." Her white tail curled around Amber's black one, and the two girls giggled. Her tail was the only way to tell Amber apart from a regular human. Born as a cross between a digimon and a human, Amber had the abilities of the digimon, but the limitations of a human. She'd lived in the Digital World all her life, but had come to the Real World after the first Digi-destined team had left. Matt smiled shyly and patted her arm lightly.  
  
"Glad to see everyone's still getting along," he said.  
  
"Of course we're all getting along. It's not like we're fourteen anymore," Tai teased, hugging Matt around the waist. Both boys blushed slightly, and Kari and TK exchanged quick glances. They knew that their brothers both had feelings for one another, but neither was sure how far they'd ever take it. Tai still had a huge crush on Sora, and Matt and Amber had taken a liking to each other four years ago. Amber giggled and tapped both boys with her tail. She enjoyed teasing the two of them about their bisexual tendencies, though even she wasn't completely sure if anything would ever come of it. They'd saved each other's lives countless times in the Digital World, and had stayed the closest even after four years.  
  
"So, who's hungry?" Amber asked, leading them all into the kitchen.  
  
"I could sure use some food," Patamon replied as he and Gatomon got in line first. Steak, rice, and chocolate cake were on the table, and everyone grabbed a plate and dug in. Tai and Kari told their mom they were staying late, and it wasn't a problem since there was no school the next day.  
  
"So, how are classes going for everyone?" TK wondered.  
  
"Who has time to study when you're in a famous rock band?" Matt asked playfully as Tai and Amber poked him.  
  
"You do, since you're not famous yet," Amber quipped.  
  
"Yeah, but it's hard deciding what you're going to do with the rest of your life," Tai pointed out. "I think you, Joe, and Izzy are the only ones who know what you want to be."  
  
"What career do you want, Amber?" Kari wanted to know.  
  
"I want to be a nurse. Being a doctor isn't really for me. I'll leave all the studying and exams to Joe."  
  
"That's cool. Besides, he says the stress might not even be worth it," TK brought up.  
  
"I think he'll stick with it. Joe's a glutton for punishment," Gatomon reminded them. Suddenly Kari and TK's D Terminals began beeping.  
  
"We've got mail," Kari said, pulling the small computer out of her pocket. She and TK quickly read the message while the others looked at them anxiously. Messages usually meant trouble.  
  
"Davis says they need help. Black Wargreymon is going on a rampage through a Koromon village," TK exclaimed.  
  
"We're coming too," Tai told them as Matt and Amber nodded.  
  
"Fine with us. We're going to need all the help we can get," Patamon told them. Even though the new digi-destined had discovered how to DNA digi- volve, Black Wargreymon was still proving to be a hard enemy. Created by Arrukennimon from one hundred control spires, the Mega digimon was nearly unstoppable. Though he knew he had a purpose in life, he still thought his purpose was to fight and destroy things.  
  
"We can use my computer," Matt said as they all raced into his room. Once there, Kari and TK held their D3s up to the glowing screen.  
  
"Digi-port open!" they yelled as the computer glowed brighter and they were transported to the Digital World.  
  
* * *  
  
Davis had just sent a message to the other digi-destined, hoping they would all get to the Digital World in a hurry. An hour ago he and Ken had come across a decimated Koromon village, and the frightened digimon had tearfully related how Black Wargreymon had stomped through their homes, tearing through everything in his path. Now Paildramon was facing off against the Mega-level digimon, but was getting his digi-butt handed to him. "Don't give up, Paildramon!" Davis encouraged him.  
  
"I wasn't planning on it!" the Ultimate-level digimon called back.  
  
"I hope the others get here soon," Ken said as he pulled Davis back down beside him. The boys were hunkered down behind a boulder with a few frightened Koromon at their feet. Suddenly they heard the unmistakable sound of reinforcements:  
  
"Static force!"  
  
"Kachina bomb!"  
  
"Wolf claw!"  
  
"Giga blasters!"  
  
"Inferno fury!" The attacks struck Black Wargreymon full force, and he lost his grip on Paildramon, who jumped away and added his own attack.  
  
"Desperado blasters!"  
  
"You foolish children!" Black Wargreymon yelled. "I am not your enemy!" The other digi-destined circled around Davis and Ken.  
  
"When you hurt innocent digimon, you are our enemy!" Tai shot back. The others nodded, and Black Wargreymon shook his head.  
  
"I hurt no digimon except the ones I am after. You would do well to stay out of my way," he warned, flying off into the sky. The digimon returned to their rookie states, except for Gatomon.  
  
"Hey, who's that?" Cody wondered, staring up at a giant feline digimon near Tai and Matt. Black fur covered most of her body, but red zigzag patterns that looked like lightning bolts broke up the smooth coat. A pair of red, bat-like wings were attached to her shoulders, and she hovered a few feet off the ground with them. Sharp teeth could be seen in her mouth when she smiled, and her tail whipped around like it had a mind of its own.  
  
"I'm Hell Cat," she introduced as she landed on the ground. She then de- digivolved back to her Champion form of Amber, and most of the younger digi- destined's jaws nearly hit the floor. Davis continued to stare at Amber until Kari poked him.  
  
"Don't tell me you've never seen someone digivolve?" she teased.  
  
"But how- but she- but I…" he tried to say.  
  
"I think what Davis is trying to ask is how did you do that?" Yolei clarified, adjusting her glasses.  
  
"Well, um… It's a long story," Amber replied.  
  
"We've got time," Davis brought up.  
  
"Davis, maybe she doesn't want to talk about it," Ken pointed out. Amber smiled at him, and he blushed and looked away.  
  
"No, it's all right. But let's talk about it somewhere else. This place doesn't feel very safe."  
  
"You're right, Amber. I'm getting cat-bumps," Gatomon agreed.  
  
"You mean goose-bumps, Gatomon," Kari corrected.  
  
"No, I mean cat-bumps. Birds get goose-bumps, not me." The entire team began walking away from the destroyed village, never noticing the two pairs of eyes that watched them intently. 


End file.
